1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to automatic speech recognition and more specifically to search queries based on automatic speech recognition that use local models to determine the results of a search query.
2. Introduction
In the speech recognition applications of directory assistance (DA) and voice-search, the query distribution often depends on the customer's location, but current approaches do not adequately reflect this. Further, some approaches which attempt to address this issue are insufficiently “granular” and flexible for the recognition of city-state and/or for the recognition of business listings in a nation-wide voice-search service.